Siempre cuidaré de ti
by Jass Borjas
Summary: Toto no suele mostrar interés, pues eso lo volvería débil... o eso trata de creer.


**Disclaimer:** Deadman Wonderland y sus personajes son propiedad de Jinsei Kataoka. Esta historia es completamente ficticia y sin fines de lucro.

_Este es mi primer fanfic y técnicamente dice lo mismo que pasó, así que comprendo si no gusta. Hace poco terminé el manga y sentía la necesidad de escribir algo. La verdad es que el final está cursi, supongo que estaba media deprimida y por eso lo escribí, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tal vez logre sacar del aburrimiento a alguien, o tal vez lo aburra más, quién sabe…_

* * *

Cada que caminaba por los pasillos del sector G no podía evitar recordar la terrible suerte que tenía. Desde el terremoto en el que perdió a su única hermana, hasta el desgraciado momento en el que descubrieron que era un _deadman_ y lo aprisionaron en aquel lugar donde sus más mínimas esperanzas eran aplastadas. Aquel lugar donde la cordura era peligrosa y solo quedaba refugiarse en lo irracional.

Recordaba sus tiempos de libertad en los que solo eran su hermana y él, solos contra el mundo. Unos pobres niños huérfanos que amanecían con la esperanza de ser adoptados, de conseguir agrandar su pequeña familia. El recordar a su hermana lo tranquilizaba, lo llenaba de la paz necesaria para no enloquecer por completo.

Deadman Wonderland era una imponente construcción. En el exterior, repleto de luces, colores, música y risas. Y en su interior, repleto de sombras, lamentos y presos. Lleno de personas que pagaban por sus malas decisiones, algunos arrepentidos y otros no tanto, pero todos pagando con pedazos de su alma que iban perdiendo a lo largo de su estancia. Como deseaba estar entre esos presos. Pero lamentablemente esa no era su situación.

Puede que sí sea un preso, pero no de ese tipo .Desde el momento en que pasaba al escondido sector G que dejaba de ser una persona y se convertía en un juguete. Una linda marioneta que servía para la diversión interna del promotor y su gente. Lo hacían bailar moviéndose al ritmo que ellos quisieran sin importar que se desgaste. Había oído antes historias sobre marionetas que habían tratado de escapar sin éxito, se confiaron de su don con la sangre y trataron de caminar por su cuenta olvidándose de los hilos que los mantenían atados. Siempre era la misma historia, ellos creían estar cerca a cumplir su cometido y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban siendo estrangulados por sus propios hilos. Hilos, traumas, recuerdos, como quieran llamarlos. En DW sabían que no puedes separarte de ellos, y para que los pobres _deaman_ no cargaran con ese peso, se apiadaban y lo sujetaban ellos con la condición de bailaran. ¿Cómo podía ser rechazada tan bella oferta? ¿Quién querría asfixiarse con sus propios hilos? Definitivamente Toto no, por lo que solo le quedaba aferrarse a ese cuento de falsos y obligarse a pensar que todo estaba bien mientras bailara al ritmo…

Realmente era patético…

Decidió cambiar de rumbo. Tanto pensar en cosas frustrantes, y sobre todo doloras aunque no quisiera admitirlo, empezaba a hacerle hervir la sangre. Ya podía sentir su rama del pecado tratando de hacerse notar, un peligroso lujo que no podía permitirse, pues cuando el sinsonte cantaba nadie lograba interrumpir su melodía.

Había entrado a un largo pasillo que sabía no era muy recorrido, exhalaba e inhalaba profundamente en su intento por relajarse…aunque eso era realmente molesto, definitivamente le faltaba paciencia. De cualquier forma no valía la pena gastar su sangre en alguno de esos maniacos. A no ser que fuera para el Carnival Corpse y tratar de sobrevivir. Aunque no de la mejor manera. Tantos cuerpos que había descuartizado. Tantos ojos que vio apagarse. Tanto placer que sentía al saberse más fuerte que su contrincante, el más despiadado, uno de las más temidos entre los _deaman_. Placer que ocultaba su miseria y envidia hacia aquellos que aún conservaban alguna pisca de esperanza. Obligándolo a burlarse abiertamente de ellos, pues estaba a punto de arrancarles esa pisca y el solo pensar que estarían igual de vacios por dentro le causaba placer y ningún remordimiento. De cualquier forma les hacía un favor, estando vacios serían marionetas más eficientes, y se acoplarían al resto de los Deadman. Todos iguales, ocultando sus miserias tras risas burlonas, tras buenas peleas, tras buenos espectáculos. Pero… iban matando sus espíritus de a poco, con tanta miseria acumulada, que ya ni les importaba el agonizar.

Unos ruidos extraños lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Más adelante, dos hombres aprisionaban a una joven, al parecer una nueva _deadman_ ya que nunca la había visto. Su observación hubiera quedado ahí de no ser porque la notaba distinta. A diferencia de los nuevos ella no mostraba esos ojos confundidos y agobiados, esos ojos aún incrédulos por la nueva realidad que les tocó ver. Resignación, eso mostraban, una resignación profunda, como si la llevara consigo desde hace tanto tiempo que aprendió a sentirse cómoda con ella. Era como si hubiera visto esos ojos antes. Esos ojos eran como los suyos.

¡Mierda, es Sinsonte! – soltó uno de los hombres al notar la presencia del muchacho. Haciendo que la joven note que estaba siendo observada e intercambiara una mirada fría con Toto.

Nah , no te alarmes. A ese tipo no le interesa nada- Sinsonte dejó de observarla- Te dije

Continuó con su camino, dejando a la joven a merced de esos dos que ya andaban alucinando todo lo que se divertirían con ella.

Era muy cierto lo que decían, no solía interesarse en nada ni en nadie, pues interesarse implicaba sentimientos y estos traían esperanzas, y no podía darse el lujo de ellas si quería sobrevivir… aunque solo fuera por inercia o por no querer morir en esa jaula. Las razones no importaban, no podía salvarla, no sería débil.

"No puedo ayudarla, además parece estar conforme con su situación y debe aprender a sobrevivir"- Se dijo a si mismo tratando de converse el no regresar…

Pero a quién engañaba, el era patético, miserable. Un pichón asustado que mataba a las demás aves de la jaula para evitar que su dueño le arranque las alas por completo. Aplastando las esperanzas de otros mientras perdía el sentido para seguir viviendo y hundiéndose cada vez más en un poso de desesperación.

Soy detestable – susurró Toto - No merezc..

No merezco vivir – terminó por él una voz algo distante, dejándolo inmóvil

No merezco vivir- repitió la delgada voz y Toto supo de donde provenía- Así que no me importa lo que puedan hacerme , no me afecta en lo absoluto y me estarían haciendo un favor porque… quiero morir- La voz se detuvo , dejándolo perplejo, pensativo y con una mueca en el rostro como si estuviera procesando y reconociendo aquellas palabras.

Eres en verdad molesta, si no te alteras no es divertido- Dijo uno de los hombres sin ocultar su molestia.  
Está pendeja- respondió el otro mientras se acercaba más a la joven y la aprisionaba con ambos brazos contra la pared- Debería cortarte el cuello y hacértelo por ahí también, aunque sería una lástima manchar ese rostro tan bonito- acercó su rostro al de ella con una enorme sonrisa socarrona y la tomó del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo, sin embargo, ella seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna. Trató de besarla y lo consiguió por unos segundos hasta que sintió como los dientes de la chica sujetaban su labio inferior y lo reventaban mordiéndolo. Se separó de ella bruscamente sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre mientras su compañero lanzaba una fuerte carcajada.

Así está mejor- dijo entre risas al ver a su amigo sangrar- Si esta debilucha te hace daño, estás perdido compadre

¡No jodas, cabrón! – Respondió el sangrante realmente enojado- ¿Quieres sangre linda? Pues sangre tendrás – Dicho esto su rama del pecado se hizo presente. El hilo rojo que bajaba por su mentón, se metió el cuello de su camiseta, pasando por su brazo y llegando finalmente a su mano , en donde un puntiagudo cuchillo de sangre se formó en sus dedos.

Con su compañero mirando la escena de manera divertida, y con él furioso y dispuesto a saciar su sed de sangre, empezó el ataque.

Trozos de carne salió disparada por doquier acompañada por una explosión carmesí que embarró al atacante y a su acompañante. Algunas extremidades flotaban por el aire y no contento con esto, las terminaba de rebañar , imitando una lluvia de granizo pero hecha de carne y gotas rojas. La sangre embarrándoles los ojos, el putrefacto olor a muerto y los trozos de carne cayendo sobre sus cabezas fue suficiente para hacerlos caer.

Todo fue tan rápido y al mismo tiempo sintieron que había durado una eternidad. Se dieron cuenta que había terminado cuando en el suelo ambos se miraron a los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostraron una expresión distinta , distinta para ellos , aunque si alguien los hubiese visto habría pensado que uno de ellos se miraba al espejo. Pues los ojos eran los mismos, era como si en ambos hubiera renacido una chispa perdida hacia tanto y muy agradecidos pidieran permiso para poder aferrarse a ella.

Todo fue tan rápido y al mismo tiempo sintieron que había durado una eternidad. Las últimas partes de cuerpo humano aún caían, una cabeza de hombre robada hacia ellos y quién sabe qué había pasado con la otra. Pero en ese momento los restos de ambos hombres no importaban.

Todo sintió como se alejaba de la realidad y se sumergía en sus recuerdos sin poder controlarlo. Recordaba el dulce rostro de su hermana mayor, recordaba lo reconfortante que era cuando se sentía triste, como era hermana y madre a la vez .Siempre con esa sonrisa amable, repitiéndole "Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, Toto" Esas épocas en las que tenía una hermana por la cual despertarse cada día y tener ganas de seguir viviendo. Cuando no ocultaba su miedo, pues sabía que ella también lo sentía y que mientras estén juntos podrían superarlo.

Entonces la vio, estaba delante de él, tan resplandeciente como siempre y con esa dulce sonrisa en los labios. Se arrodilló para poder estar a la altura de su hermanito y colocó una mano en su rostro. Todo sintió como si los problemas se esfumaran , como si nada hubiese pasado y aún fuese el niño pequeño que se lanzaba a los brazos de su 'Nee-chan' cada que sentía temor. Ella sonrió él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba a darle un suave beso en la frente. Al terminar se levantó y giró su rostro hacia la muchacha, como indicación para que la viera, que tenía una expresión ida , como si también se hubiera sumergido en algo importante. Y entonces Toto lo supo, ninguno creía tener razón para vivir y ambos tenían miedo, pero no importaba si eran ambos contra el mundo, pues junto lo podrían superar.

Cambió su vista de la chica a su hermana que su reflejo ya iba desvaneciéndose. Se le llenaron los ojos lágrimas, pero por pena, si no por haber tenido la oportunidad de volverla a ver. "Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, Toto" le dijo como despedida y Toto sonrió. Sonrió sin burlas, sin ocultar nada, tuvo una de esas sonrisas sinceras que hacía mucho no mostraba.

Volvió a la realidad y vio como la muchacha que estaba frente suyo parecía volver también.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión serena y pacífica. Se acercó gateando hasta ella, lo más cerca de pudo. Se miraron por un momento, ambos con gotas de sangre resbalando por sus rostros y también gotas de lágrimas, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Toto dejo escapar otra sonrisa sincera sincera y con un suave tono lleno de pureza, como si fuera de nuevo un niño, dijo sin esperar respuesta- Toto siempre cuidará de ti, 'Nee-chan'- dejando a la chica algo confundida por lo de "hermana". Sin embargo, ella le correspondió la sonrisa y con un tono suave lleno de sinceridad, como si fuera de nuevo una niña, respondió – Eso me gustaría mucho.


End file.
